A Fool's Dedication
by FireSharingan359
Summary: Naruto wakes up one morning to fond out Sasuke and Sakura have left the village. Desperate to save them Naruto begins to train so he can save them from Orochimaru, Kakashi in guilt makes an agreement with Jiraiya to train him for a year and Jiraiya two years. Hinata wanting to help begins her training as well. Sasuke and Sakura both face their own hardships. Can Naruto save them?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is the first chapter of a story challenge I've decided to accept. To be honest meant to get this posted and done wayyyyy sooner than now. But been way too busy to do this. The person who posted this challenge is Ander Arias, who has posted the story "Son of the Sannin", that story has over 1000 follows and favorites, including me so I'd recommend reading it. If Ander decides to read this thanks and keep up the good work. Now know I'm decent at writing but not the best with grammar, so Don't be surprised if this story isn't as good as Ander's. Now the story itself is where instead of Sasuke saying no to Sakura to let her go with him to Orochimaru, he says yes, Naruto is then trained by a guilt ridden Kakashi, so the story follows Naruto mainly, but it does also have a lot of Sakura and Sasuke, anyways, hope you enjoy.

Chapter One: Let Me Help You

The night air was cool and calm, there was a full moon which shone brightly and radiantly now on the Village Hidden In the Leaves, the path out of the Village was bright from the moonlight, the moon shining on the cobblestone, but Sasuke Uchiha couldn't bring himself to notice it's beauty. His thoughts were still filled with self doubt and uncertainty at his decision.

Sasuke was leaving the village, after getting a taste of Orochimaru's power, Sasuke realized that his power was the best way to defeat Itachi, his brother, the murderer of the entire Uchiha fan. Sasuke's family… Sasuke however had doubts, he was leaving his friends, his new family. Though he'd never admit it out loud. Sasuke felt a small rare smile grace his lips as he remembered all the good and fun times he had with Team Seven, the night that Sasuke and Naruto competed at Tree walking, both making it to the top and sitting there for hours just smiling at their accomplishment, training with Kakashi Sensei, Sakura supporting him and helping him.

They were all such good times, and Sasuke hated to throw them away, however he knew if he stayed, the man who murdered his clan would never face justice. So that gave Sasuke the determination he needed to leave.

Sasuke's footsteps were the only sound he heard as he walked down the path. The pat, pat, pat, filling him with dread and determination at the same time.

"Sakura, Naruto." Sasuke whispered. "I'm sorry." Sasuke continued until he reached near the end of the path, what he saw ahead nearly made him stop, there stood Sakura Haruno, her gorgeous green eyes shining in the moonlight, her usually cheery face now held a sad smile.

Sasuke approached her and then stopped for a moment taking her in. She was looking at him with those eyes that made his heart flutter but he never acknowledged. It was Sakura who broke the tense and sad silence.

"This is the only way out of the village." Sakura said sadly making Sasuke frown. "Every time we've left the village it's been on this road together. Remember Sasuke?"  
Sasuke didn't say a word, even if his mind remembered it all, leaving for the Wave, going to the Spring country, it was all there all the memories, but Sasuke refused to acknowledge them.

Sasuke slowly began to walk again walking around her and continuing forward.  
"It's late." Sasuke said simply. "Go to bed."  
"Why do you always do that?" Sakura whispered sadly making him freeze. "Why do you always shut me out, you don't talk to me."  
"It's not your buisness." Sasuke replied coldly. "Just butt out."  
"No." Sakura said making Sasuke stiffen. "It is my business that's where you're wrong, whether you want to admit it or not Sasuke, You, me and Naruto are all family, we've taken care of each other since the start, even if you or Naruto won't admit it, but all those times I remember, it was tough sure but mostly… It was so much fun." Sakura felt her voice crack as tears were streaming down her face but she ignored them. Sasuke turned to face her his eyes sad but determined.

"I know Sakura." Sasuke said quietly to where she thought she misheard. "But that isn't what I want now. I can't stay here any longer, not while he still breathes. I won't be able to move on until he's dead, so go home, forget you saw me."

"Nothing I say or do will stop you then?" Sakura whispered sadly. Sasuke looked at her and then turned to walk away however after a few steps he stopped.  
"You know you haven't changed much." Sasuke said then turned with a smirk. "You're still annoying." Sakura gasped as she recognized those words that he had said so long ago, back then she had been a brat and Sasuke had meant it to hurt, but this time, Sakura knew his words were meant to thank her, and Sakura knew she couldn't let him leave, not by himself.

"Sasuke wait." Sakura said stepping forward and Sasuke turned to look at her. "If you won't stop then please just… could I go with you?"  
Sasuke's eyes widened in shock before narrowing, he couldn't believe Sakura was so willing to follow him, no matter the cost.

"Do you realize what you're saying." Sasuke said quietly. "The Hidden Sound are filled with lunatics and crazy bastards, if you came with me, you might never see this village or your family again."

Sakura looked down at her feet thinking about the Rookie Twelve, her family, and Naruto. Never seeing any of them again, the idea nearly killed her, but Sakura knew that not seeing Sasuke again would kill her, she knew for now Naruto could take care of himself, and with her being with Sasuke she may be able to help Naruto find them, and help them. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"So is that a yes?" Sakura asked hopefully. "I'll go with you, if you will let me, before you say no Sasuke, understand that I will follow no matter what because I can't let you be alone in this, even if you knock me out, I'll get there and I'll follow you, or die trying. That's a promise."  
Sasuke's eye's widened before she saw a flash of happiness cross them but it left quickly.  
"Fine." Sasuke said and began walking forward. "Follow me, don't get left behind."  
"Thank you." Sakura said jogging to catch up, as her and Sasuke walked to the gates Sasuke looked at her for a second.

"Sakura." Sasuke said softly making her look at him. "Thank you." Sakura's eyes widened before wordlessly she nodded not sure what to say.

Sasuke and Sakura left, without looking back.

Naruto POV

Naruto awoke to loud knocking on his door, Naruto groaned before rolling over, he looked at his clock to see that it was nearly twelve in the afternoon, Naruto had slept in for the first time in months, and he had enjoyed every minute of it. Well until that loud obnoxious knocking.

Suddenly the knocking happened again this time much louder making Naruto growl in annoyance.  
"DAMMIT!" Naruto roared throwing his blanket off. "It's my day off!" Naruto walked shirtless through the kitchen and opened the door to give the loud knocker a piece of his mind until he saw Hinata Hyuga standing in his doorway.

"Hinata?" Naruto said surprised. "What's with the knocking? Are you okay?"  
However he received no answer from the girl as she was staring at his muscular chest, her face as red as a tomato, Hinata swayed light as Naruto stared confused at her, until she fell forward leaving a panicked Naruto to catch her.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted shaking her desperately. "What's wrong?! Oh crap!" Naruto felt worry enter him and decided that it'd be a good idea to get her somewhere comfortable. Naruto picked her up and carried her inside kicking the door shut. He laid her on the couch gently before grabbing a blanket from his room and laying it on her.

He checked her pulse and to his relief it was beating loud and clear.  
"Maybe she just came down with something." Naruto told himself hopefully. He decided that since she was breathing and her heart was beating, it'd just be a good idea to wait for her to wake up and tell him what she had wanted.

Naruto decided then it'd be a good idea for him to dress, so he walked into his room and dressed in his usual orange ninja jumpsuit and headband. He knew it was his day off but he liked the jumpsuit, plus you never know when you'd be called back into duty. After all in the Ninja World there were no days off.

Naruto pulled on his sandals then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on deodorant. Then he walked in the living room to hear Hinata moan softly, her eyes opened slowly as she sat up a hand on her face before glancing around at her surroundings.

"Oh good Hinata you're awake." Naruto said alerting the girl to his presence. Hinata then remembered where she was and why she was here.  
"Naruto you have to come to the Hokage's office right away!" Hinata said frantically jumping up and grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door.

"Woah Hinata!" Naruto said shocked. "What's going on? It's my day off!"  
"Yes but Sasuke and Sakura are missing!" Hinata said pushing his door open. Naruto's eyes widened before he suddenly began to run this time dragging Hinata behind him who's eyes widened in shock and then she glanced down at their hands and realized she had grabbed his hand.

She turned red and felt light headed but forced herself to stay awake. Naruto needed her right now, she couldn't afford to faint again. However his hand was distracting, it was warm and strong… Hinata chided herself for such thoughts as Naruto pulled her too the Hokage's office.

"Naruto slow down please?" Hinata said her arm starting to hurt. Naruto immediately looked at her then let her go but kept running towards the stairs.  
"Sorry Hinata!" Naruto said to her as she ran to catch up. "Just I'm in a hurry."  
"It's okay Naruto." Hinata said looking at him with concern. "It's you teammates it's only natural to be upset."

Naruto nodded and ran to the main office door and slammed it open…

Sasuke POV

Sasuke frowned in slight concern and annoyance at the weight on his back, Sakura had passed out from exhaustion and he had sat about the task of carrying her. The Sound Four had immediately chided him for his decision to bring her.

"She'll slow us down." Sakon had growled angrily his blue lips making Sasuke want to knock out his teeth. "Orochimaru only wanted you!"  
"I don't care what Orochimaru wants." Sasuke had replied coldly. "Besides you said that I am your leader now. So I make the decisions, don't like that? Well then, take it up with Orochimaru himself."  
"That's Lord Orochimaru your smart ass punk!" Tayuya had shouted. But after that the discussion had ended.

"Orochimaru will be displeased if we show up without realising the full power of the seal." Sakon said suddenly making Sasuke look at him quizzically.  
"You mean there's more to the Seal's power?" Sasuke asked with a smirk forming on his face.  
"Of course there is." Kidomaru said with a smirk, one of his four arms then gestured to Jirobo. "Hey Jirobo why don't you explain it to him." This was an order but if Jirobo had noticed he didn't seem to care.

"Well there are two states of dark power to the seal." Jirobo began his deep voice speaking softly. "The first state is halfway to the full power of the seal, or even just a quarter of the Seal's power depending on the seal itself. Now all Seal's have the same amount of power in first state, so facing someone in it means that it's their own power plus the Seals. For example your Heaven Seal Sasuke, when you use it's power you're only in its first state and only using twenty five percent of its real power added to your own. Once you enter second state you're body will transform to deal with the extra input of energy. In short your transformation will cause your power to rise to greater heights, exceeding even high level Jounin. Orochimaru giving you that seal shows just how much faith he has in your power."  
"That fat ass is right." Tayuya said with a smirk. "So if we unseal it you'll reach greater power than you've ever felt, to be honest you'll probably surpass all of us in power. As much as that fucking pains me to admit."

"Not now." Sasuke said with a commanding tone. "I don't trust any of you with Sakura now, plus we're still in the Fire Country, when we cross the border then we can do it."  
"Sounds good." Sakon said with a smirk picturing killing Sakura while Sasuke was locked in the Sealing box.

"Oh by the way." Sasuke said and dangerous edge filling his tone. "If anything happens to Sakura while the ritual is taking place, I'll use my new power to kill all of you."  
Sasuke's Sharingan flashed as he glared at them menacingly sending a huge current of killing intent which nearly caused the Sound Ninja four to stumble.

"Orochimaru really wants me back." Sasuke said coldly and simply glaring at them, daring them to deny it. "You four I doubt will he care if you're dead."  
"Point taken." Sakon said back with an angry frown, swearing vengeance on the little snot.

"Arrogant prick." Tayuya said glaring at Sasuke. "Just because Orochimaru wants you… Don't think you can talk to us like that."  
Sasuke said nothing continuing to jump towards the border.

"Tayuya." Jirobo said scoldingly. "You shouldn't talk such way, it's not wonder you don't have a boyfriend."  
"Shut the fuck up fatass!" Tayuya shouted indignantly as the four continued to head to the border, it would only take another half an hour to reach their destination…

Naruto POV

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?!" Naruto shouted angrily slamming his fists down on Tsunade's desk, he panted with rage as he glanced around at Tsunade, Hinata, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, and Sakura's parents who were all looking at him with sadness.

"Exactly what I said Naruto." Tsunade said patiently. "The guards were taken out too quickly by four ninja for them to even know Sasuke passed."  
"You have to give me something better then this Granny!" Naruto shouted. "These are my teammates, my friends!"

"This is our daughter Naruto." Kizashi Haruno said sadly. "She's told us much about you and Sasuke and I…" The man broke off choking on a sob. His wife Mebuki Haruno cried silently into her husband's shoulder. "I don't know what I'll do if she's hurt."  
"I wouldn't worry about that." Jiraiya said calmly. "I think I already know where they went, and since who they went too will want to keep Sasuke happy and around, your daughter and Sasuke are most likely safe."  
"What are you on about Pervy Sage?!" Naruto shouted angrily. "If you know who took them then let's go get them!"  
"Naruto shut up!" Jiraiya shouted causing Naruto to flinch. Jiraiya sighed calming his temper.  
"We can't just go get them." Jiraiya continued his voice to diplomatic for Naruto to deal with. "It's most likely safe to assume Orochimaru is where they went too. Since Sasuke has been wanting power so badly to kill his brother, it safe to assume he left willingly, and since Sakura is in love with Sasuke, she probably left with him; willingly as well."  
Naruto's fists clutched at his sides in rage, he felt tears enter his eyes as pain and sorrow entered him.

The bastard Orochimaru, getting his hands on his teammates… no his family? Naruto couldn't believe this would happen, someone like Orochimaru taking them away.  
"No…" Naruto whispered feeling sorrow and rage fill him like an angry fire. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him. He looked down to see Hinata burying her face in his chest, her fingers going up to run through his hair.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Hinata whispered. "I promise I'll help in anyway I can." Naruto felt warmth fill him at Hinata's kind words before he broke down and began to sob uncontrollably, Naruto had always hated crying or showing sadness, but this was too much to hold back and Hinata held him running her fingers through his hair. Naruto felt hands on his shoulders and he looked up to see Sakura's father looking at him.

"I'd never ask them of anyone but…" Kizashi began desperation in his voice. "But I know if anyone in this room could bring my baby girl back it's you. So Naruto I ask of you. Please bring my daughter home."

Naruto stared at the man in shock as he slowly disentangled himself from Hinata. He felt newfound determination. He couldn't cry he had to get Sakura, and Sasuke home, that was all that mattered.

"Don't you worry old man." Naruto said his tears vanishing and a determined newfound grin on his face. "I'll bring her and Sasuke back, that's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto then grinned and gave the man a thumbs up who smiled warmly. Sakura's mother hugged Naruto suddenly making him blush.

"Thank you Naruto." Mebuki whispered. The two then left the room leaving Naruto and the others alone.

"Well I think the first thing we need to do is come up with a plan to save Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto said facing the group who nodded in agreement.  
"Unfortunately Orochimaru has many bases in the Land of Sound." Jiraiya said calmly. "Hunting them down will be complicated, not to mention Naruto, you're nowhere near the strength you need to take on Orochimaru or his henchmen, Sakura and Sasuke are alive so I say we use that to our advantage."  
"What do you suggest then?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya curiously.  
"I say we use this time to our advantage to make Naruto as strong as possible." Jiraiya said simply. "Orochimaru no doubt has changed bodies by now, especially since Sarutobi Sensei destroyed his arms. Orochimaru is going to want a new body right away, to the point that I doubt he's going to wait for Sasuke. Also there's the fact he'll want Sasuke's body as strong as it can be before he makes the exchange. Also since we know that Naruto will need to get stronger thanks to his circumstances…" At this Jiraiya looked at Hinata who was still in the room who's eyes became confused for a second, but Naruto knew exactly what Jiraiya meant, he was talking about the Akatsuki.

"I don't have time to waste training for that." Naruto growled angrily. "Sasuke and Sakura need us now."  
"Kid listen to me." Jiraiya said with annoyance in his tone. "Even if we could find Orochimaru how would we just attack his base and take Sasuke and Sakura back. It's suicide, so the simple thing to do is train you so you can be ready to face Orochimaru. Otherwise you have more of a chance to get killed then do any good."  
Naruto wanted to argue but he decided that at the moment the old pervert was right.

"Fine when do we start?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Well Naruto." Kakashi said surprising the group. "I could get you started right away, I think it's about time you learned your element, and we definitely need to work on your mind, and body for that matter, Taijutsu is a must."  
"Hold on Kakashi." Jiraiya said looking annoyed. "Naruto needs to be trained by me, he's my apprentice. Not to mention I have a better chance of teaching him to control his powers."  
"Who said I'd teach him how to do that." Kakashi said with an annoyed frown. "I'm talking about strengthening Naruto's mind and body, and chakra element manipulation, a must needed on the field, not to mention Naruto can be a bit slow, that'll get him killed. He'll need more time before you just whisk him off to train."  
"Funny you had no interest in training him before." Jiraiya snapped angrily making Kakashi flinch.  
"Well you had no interest in being around before." Kakashi snapped back. Rage entered Jiraiya's eyes and he opened his mouth to retort.  
"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Tsunade shouted making Jiraiya and Kakashi flinch.

Naruto was honestly surprised, never before had Kakashi wanted to train him completely alone, however he welcomed the experience, however at the same time he knew Jiraiya had been teaching him a lot and concerning the Nine Tail's power, Jiraiya was his best choice.

"I have a better idea." Tsunade said. "I give this as order of the Hokage. Kakashi there is a year till the next Chunin exams, you are to train Naruto until then, then Jiraiya you take the remainder two years to train him, and if you do your job Jiraiya instead of research I'm sure you can teach all you wanted to Naruto in that time, their is no compromise to this."  
"Very well Lady Hokage." Kakashi said and Jiraiya frowned but said nothing knowing at this point their was nothing they could do.

"Good then you may all leave my office, we'll figure out what to do about Sasuke and Sakura later." Tsunade said, everyone made to leave the room but then she spoke again. "Jiraiya you stay there's something I'd like you to do."

The office was emptied and left the two Sannin alone. There was a tense silence as the air was stiff with tension.  
"Thanks for having my back on the kid Tsunade." Jiraiya growled feeling betrayed. "He's my godson I should have the right to train him."  
"Jiraiya Kakashi was right." Tsunade said. "To be honest I plan on changing the way of the Academy, Naruto is skilled but he's clueless on a lot of ways, granted he isn't dumb sometimes he comes up with plans that shock me. But he needs to learn to harness his mind as well, Kakashi can help him with that, not to mention elemental manipulation is important as well, Naruto will be good ninja material when Kakashi's done with him, then you can sharpen him into a greater Shinobi, maybe even surpassing us eventually."  
"Don't go that far." Jiraiya said with a frown. "The kid still has a long way to go. What did you want from me?"  
"I want you to go to Sakura's house and look for information." Tsunade said calmly. "Sakura is a very smart girl, I'm sure she left something that explains her actions. So go to her house and look."  
"That's a good idea actually." Jiraiya said frowning. "I'll go do that."  
"Good." Tsunade said looking down at her papers. Jiraiya left the room leaving Tsunade alone. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was soft and quiet.

"Come in." Tsunade said with an annoyed sigh, much to her shock, it was Hinata who reentered the room.  
"Lady Hokage." Hinata said bowing and Tsunade notice that for once she didn't stutter. "I have a request."  
"Well go ahead." Tsunade said waving her hand dismissively. "Though I can't promise I can grant it."

"Naruto lost his teammates and he seems so sad, all I know is I want to help him. So please Lady Hokage." Hinata said with hopeful determination. "Train me, make me your apperintance."  
Tsunade's eyes widened before appraising the girl in front of her. She had the look and determination, she obviously cared about Naruto and would use her teachings to protect and heal Naruto when she wasn't around too. The perfect candidate.

"No." Tsunade said making Hinata flinch in shock. Hinata looked down at her feet with shame.  
"Not yet at least." Tsunade continued making Hinata look up in hope. "First I want to do an expert, one that if it goes right, will make you not only a monster at close range, but a master at far range combat as well." Tsunade then pressed a button under her desk, suddenly an ANBU Black Ops ninja appeared his hand on his sword but relaxed when he didn't see a threat.

"Lady Hokage?" The ANBU said confused while Hinata looked on in hope and amazement.  
"Fetch me Anko Mitarashi from the Interrogation Core." Tsunade ordered. "Tell her I've found her a pupil. One who could learn her weapon skills."  
"Very well." The ANBU Soldier said then vanished.

"Anko Mitarashi?" Hinata asked confused.  
"Before I let you train under me Hinata I think it's time the Hyuga's learned the weakness of their clan." Tsunade said making Hinata's eyes widen.  
"Weakness?" Hinata whispered confused.  
"Yes weakness." Tsunade said informatively. "The Hyuga are too stubborn to learn other techniques, sure there Taijutsu is amazing but if they trained in far range Ninjutsu as well or weapons, they'd become monsters on the battlefield, to be honest the Uchiha's branching out is what made them a stronger clan. In my opinion at least."  
"So you want me to learn Ninjutsu?" Hinata asked confused. "I thought you taught Medical?"  
"My dear Hinata." Tsunade said with a smile. "I am a lot like a Hyuga, you see I'm a monster at close range combat because of my strength and my ability to heal myself. But asides from that, long ranged combat is my weakness. Now imagine having the power of the Hyuga, my monster strength and healing ability, strong high chakra reserves, and weapon prowess. How dangerous of a Shinobi would that be?"  
Hinata's eyes widened picturing such a foe, just the sound of someone that strong sounded impossible to beat.

"It sounds terrifying Lady Hokage." Hinata finally said truthfully.  
"Well an interesting choice of words and probably true." Tsunade said with a smirk. "But I have a couple more things to add on, strong, beautiful, and most of all terrifying, and that my dear Hinata will be you by the time I'm through with you."  
"M-M-Me?" Hinata squeaked picturing the terrifying Ninja as her.  
"Well hopefully Anko get's rid of that stutter of yours." Tsunade muttered. "Yes Hinata you. You like Naruto will have two mentor's two of the strongest Kunoichi in the village, first Anko, to sharpen your skills, get you stronger reserves, and more confidence for sure. Then when Anko's satisfied with you, I'll take over. How does that sound."  
"Yes Lady Hokage." Hinata said suddenly eager, she'd be able to keep up with Naruto and walk besides him, like she always wanted. "I'll do my best."  
"Good." Tsunade said with a smile. "Because trust me when I say that Anko and I will not take it easy on you. You're in for the toughest three years of your life."  
Hinata's eyes widened suddenly nervous, but at least this way she'd keep up with Naruto.

Jiraiya POV

Jiraiya scanned through the items of Sakura's room looking for a certain object he knew held all girl's secrets, a diary. However no such luck, the girl had girly things but it seemed a diary was no one of them.

"Interesting lingerie though." Jiraiya said with a grin picking up white cotton panties with a pink bow on them. "That'll be great to put in my next chapter!" Jiraiya then tossed the panties aside and opened the girl's desk drawers next, he saw a notebook.

"Jackpot." Jiraiya said and pulled the notebook open, to his surprise nothing was written, he flipped through the pages but found nothing.  
"Dammit." Jiraiya muttered then remembered Tsunade telling him that Sakura was clever. He snapped his fingers and his forefinger alit into flames, holding it near the paper, Jiraiya watched as words began to form. Jiraiya grinned at his cleverness as finally a full letter revealed and Jiraiya frowned as he began to read.

 _Dear Naruto, Kakashi, and Lady Hokage,_

 _I hope you managed to find this okay, I wrote it in heat reacting ink, I didn't want my parents to find this, since I'm not sure If I'll ever be able to return home. I wrote this in case my suspicions are correct and Sasuke plans to leave the village. If you're reading this that means I was right and I left with him. Please now that I am not betraying the Leaf, I instead will gather intel on Orochimaru and send back encrypted data, now I don't know exactly when I'll be able to do this since it's going to be dangerous to attempt it. But I will do my best._

 _I left because I couldn't let Sasuke leave alone, that's the last thing he needs now, and also in hope that I can convince him to return someday. But as of now until his brother's dead, I don't think he'll listen to me. So I'll do my best to help him as my teammate, and keep him alive and safe._

 _Naruto… Words can not express the sorrow I feel for leaving you all alone, I know that I can be overbearing at times, and now that I think about it I haven't been that fair to you. I'm very sorry Naruto, so very sorry. I promise when I return I will make it up to you, you're like the brother I never had, so for that I'm sorry for leaving you alone and please know you'll be in my thoughts the whole time I'm gone. Please forgive me for leaving Naruto, if you had been leaving I'd have done the same for you. And as of now I must do something selfish and give you a final request Naruto, Sasuke I don't know if he'll listen to me, that's why I want you to get as strong as possible then help me save Sasuke, Please help me with this._

 _Kakashi-Sensei, I'm sorry for leaving like this but I just did what I thought you'd do, after all you gave our team our motto, "Those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who would abandon their friends are worse than scum." So thank you for teaching me and helping me. You have made me a stronger person._

 _I will send info asap, but know that I don't know when that will be, with the likes of Orochimaru running around. Until then Naruto, Kakashi, and the Leaf VIllage, I wish luck and love._

 _Sakura Haruno_

Jiraiya frowned as he read the letter. " _Well."_ Jiraiya thought. " _At least we know her intentions are pure now. Better get this back to the Hokage."_ Jiraiya then stood and left out the window, he had gotten what he came for.

Sakura POV

Sakura's eyes opened groggily taking in her surroundings, she was leaned against a tree and she noticed a large cylinder like box sitting in the center of the clearing she was in. She recognized Sakon, Jirobo, Tayuya, and Kidomaru but her eyes widened when she didn't see Sasuke.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking around frantically.  
"Calm down girl." Sakon said with a roll of his eyes. "He's in there." Sakon then gestured to the cylinder box.  
"What?" Sakura said fear in her gaze fearing the worse. "Why is he in there?"  
"We're unleashing the full power of his curse Seal." Jirobo said suddenly making her face him. "It'll take about twenty two more hours."  
"Since no one wanted to carry you." Sakon said glaring at her. "We decided to wait for you to awake. Now then let's move."

The other's nodded Jirobo picking up the box and they all began to jump away. Sakura followed hurriedly eating a food pill she kept with her for emergencies, she began to speed up catching up to them quickly. At least this way she wouldn't fall behind.

Naruto POV

Naruto stood in a clearing with Kakashi who was reading his book. They were in the old training grounds they had done the bell test in.

"Well Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said looking at him excitement in his eyes. "What will you be teaching me?"  
"Before we get started on that." Kakashi said snapping his book closed and looking at him with sadness in his eyes. "Naruto I need to apologize."  
"Apologize?" Naruto said confused. "You're not making any sense Sensei."  
"I should've seen how torn up Sasuke was." Kakashi said looking away sadly. "But I assumed my talk with him would help. I should've known, now not only Sasuke but Sakura, they're gone, and it's my fault, I've failed them, and you Naruto. For that I am truly sorry."  
"Sensei." Naruto said in a hard voice making Kakashi look at him. "This is not your fault at all. Instead of wasting time apologizing let's get started."  
Kakashi's eye widened before he smiled for a second then nodded back to his serious teacher mode.

"Now I only have a year to teach you." Kakashi said with frown. "As much as I'd like more time, I have a way to get three year's worth of training done with you in a year."  
"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto said laughing. "That's funny Sensei. For a second I thought you said you'd be teaching me three year's worth of stuff in a year."  
"I did Naruto." Kakashi said making Naruto stare at him with disbelief. "Alright let me show you." Kakashi continued before making a cross seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Suddenly another Kakashi popped into existence.

"Alright Naruto now you make one." Kakashi instructed making Naruto frown before he made his trademark seal and another Naruto appeared.

"Now then you two go into the woods." Kakashi instructed the clones, his copy new what was going on and pulled the Naruto copy into the woods.  
"What are we doing out here?" The clone asked confused.  
"A simple thing." The Kakashi clone said holding out his fist. "One game of rock-paper-scissors."  
"Oh I get it." The clone said giggling rubbing his hands together. "And if I win you have to buy me free ramen."  
"Whatever." Kakashi's clone said with a shrug. "Let's just do this."  
"Rock-Paper-Scissors!"  
"Rock-Paper-Scissors!"  
"Alright!" The Naruto clone shouted as he disappeared with the Kakashi clone.

The real Naruto and Kakashi suddenly tensed as they remembered their copies memories and encounter. Naruto giggled.  
"Looks like you owe me Ramen Sensei." Naruto said with a grin making Kakashi roll his eyes with exasperation.  
"What was my other me thinking?" Kakashi wondered aloud. Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that he remembered what happened without being there.

"Wait my clones give me their memories?!" Naruto said in shock.  
"Yep." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "And that's how we'll get three year's worth of training done in a year. You are going to make as much as half of you're full chakra reserves of clones each day, and we'll be training them all at once."

Kakashi made another cross seal making three copies. "Now Naruto." Kakashi said. "Make clones out of half of you're full reserves."  
Naruto nodded eager getting the idea of the training. Naruto grinned as he made a cross seal.  
"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted in excitement as two hundred clones filled the clearing.

"Now then break off into four groups." Kakashi instructed. "The real Naruto with me though."  
All the clones began shouting as they broke off into even groups and the real Naruto and his group walked forward.

"What will we be doing Sensei?" Naruto asked confused. "Matter of fact what will my other me's be doing with the other you's… Wow that's confusing."  
"Me and you're group Naruto." Kakashi began. "Will work on elemental energy, The group at the far end to the right, will work on strategy and knowledge, Those clones will be studying their asses off, The group farthest to the left will be working on Taijutsu, and the last group will be working on Kenjutsu, getting you you're on unique Weapon and style. Now then let's do this."

Naruto grinned thinking of the progress he'd already have made by the end of the day. And all these clones using his Chakra? His reserves will get a boost as well. Naruto knew now that by the end of the year with all this training, he'd be stronger than ever. He had faith he could get done three year's worth of training in a year. And when he and he finished Jiraiya's training. Naruto would use all of his power to bring Sakura and Sasuke home.

Naruto knew now without a doubt, he could save them.

Chapter End

Well I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry I'll go more into detail about Naruto's training next chapter and Hinata's as well. If you enjoyed be sure to fav and follow, also be sure to check out Ander's stuff, especially since he/she gave me this challenge. I know you also might be like WOWWWW won't Naruto be too OP after all this training. And no not necessarily. I mean in three years of training in the show he still didn't change that much really. I plan to make this training have enough results to make sense and make Naruto even with Sasuke, I also and going to be changing Sasuke's training more too, granted he'll have the same general training, but he'll be going through a lot more intense training. So it'll be more believable that the two can be even. But anyways I plan to make Naruto's ninja character, like in combat character, similar to Minato, smart and strong and confident in his abilities, I don't get how Minato can be so smart and Naruto be so dense, hell even Kushina wasn't that dense. However Naruto will still be the lovable goofball that we like, just smarter. As for Hinata she will still be a little shy around Naruto but also strong and more confident. I think Hinata should have gotten more action in the show. Anyways if you liked fav and follow, and have a good night. I will post another chapter again in about a week. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys welcome to the second chapter. I'm writing this before Christmas but it won't come out till afterward, sorry just busy with Christmas stuff, plus don't have internet quite at the moment while I'm writing this but anyways first I'll answer some reviews.

Guest: Yes he will the first Chapter Tsunade tells Kakashi he has a year to train him before the Chunin exams, Naruto will participate.

Sultryvoice: For your comment on Sasuke, I'm not sure you meant equal as in their power which is what I meant, or in character, Either way just in case I'll answer both, in terms of power at the end of the series Naruto and Sasuke were the same strength so yes they are equals, the whole series revolved on Sasuke gaining strength, Naruto catching up, or vice versa, basically the whole series revolved on their strength and them being equals. Also in the Boruto Series Sasuke is currently stronger than Naruto since Naruto's behind a desk and can't train. As for character in my opinion Sasuke's character is better because it's relatable and not the clice never give up anime attitude, not that Naruto's character's bad, but Sasuke in my opinion had the most Character development, because he goes from a guy thinking about revenge, to wanting to revolutionise the world and finally accepting Naruto and realizing all his mistakes and leaving to redeem himself. But I'm glad you're enjoying and i agree it is disappointing when a author doesn't finish I will do my best to try to finish. Thank you.

Narhina: Yeah it was disappointing that the most action Hinata got was just in a movie, but even then it was damsel in distress, but I'm glad you're enjoying this so far, as for Sakura's letter, well I did do that because of your line of thinking, not sure how she would have gotten a message back so I did that, however also it did seem like her character to me, just because how happy ending type of character she is, she really expects everything to workout with her and Sasuke, I mean in the end it did so I thought this was in her character. But I'm glad you're enjoying.

VvDigicvV: I'm glad you enjoy it, and here's the next chapter. Lol

AnonnymA: I'm glad you approve, thank you, and just stick around and you'll find out.

ByakuSharingan123: I like your username by the way, but as for Hinata fainting, I did that just cause in the series I always found those moments humorable, so I thought it would be fun to do, you're right though it was unnecessary, but I do like those moments me personally. And here's the next chapter.

Ander Arias: First of all, let me thank you for the review since you gave me this challenge, also I like your story a lot and hope you complete, I hope you keep reading mine and enjoy it. As for Hinata fainting, I did that just cause in the series I always found those moments humorable, so I thought it would be fun to do, you're right though it was unnecessary, but I do like those moments me personally. As for the Sound Four they will play an important role later on. And I'm really glad you liked the letter since I had no idea how Sakura could get a message back to the Leaf. As for my grammar problems I'm taking your advice into consideration for this chapter and the rest of my writings, hope this is good.

Sinedd662: There was literally no point in your review… but thanks for one nonetheless.

Be sure to follow and fav if you like, also make sure to check out Ander Arias's "Son of the Sannin", It's a great story with over a thousand favs and follows, let's get started.

Chapter Two: New Teammates, Thank You

Naruto Uzumaki woke up completely exhausted, it had been two days since the start of his training and the physical and mental strain was incredible. Granted thanks to the Nine Tails, Naruto wasn't nearly as tired as he should be, but he was still tired, over the last two days Naruto had improved a lot actually, he had finally gotten a Taijutsu style instead of just well punching and hoping it hits, granted he wasn't anywhere near to mastering it, but the style was the Fourth Hokage's own style apparently.

It was called the "Flash Fist", to Naruto it sounded kind of clice, since the Fourth's nickname was literally the Yellow Flash, but fourantely for Naruto it was a style that suited him. It focused on quick but powerful strikes while teleporting around the battlefield and analyzing an opponent and striking weak spots. Naruto wasn't close to mastering it because of that reason, he couldn't teleport.

Kakashi however had informed him someone else had mastered the style after seeing The Fourth use it, Shisui Uchiha, nicknamed "Of Teleportation", had mastered the Body Flicker technique to a degree to where he could utilize it in combat, then he had mastered the style and became the second shinobi able to use it. Apparently Sushi had coordinated it to fit with his Body Flicker mastery, adapting the style to fit his needs, and Kakashi having the Sharingan had copied it from Sushi and was now teaching Shisui's version to Naruto, and also began training him in the Body Flicker technique so Naruto could master it to the degree Shusui had.

Also Naruto had been studying Genin in Chunin strategy textbooks over the last couple of days and Kakashi had even given Naruto a Shogi Board, and played with him to help improve his mind. Kakashi began giving Naruto fifty pound training weights to wear to increase his speed and strength, two for his ankles, two for his wrists to also increase striking power.

The last thing Kakashi had done was take him shopping. Naruto smirked at the memory...

* * *

 _Naruto panted heavily collapsing onto the training field physically and mentally exhausted. This was going to be his training from now on?! This was insane, Naruto had only been this exhausted two times, his fight with Haku, and the second round of the Chunin exams. Making all those shadow clones and dispelling them like that had left him with a cruel headache at all the knowledge that was spreading through him._

 _Kakashi leaned over as well bracing himself on his knees panting. He was impressed with just how much stamina Naruto had, granted he wasn't that surprised, Naruto was an Uzumaki, and he had the Nine tails in him. However Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how much his own stamina would improve with how exhausted he was from just teaching Naruto! It was honestly a crazy thought._

" _Sensei what the hell?!" Naruto groaned out as he tried to stand. "You didn't tell me dispelling all those clones would make my head fucking explode?!"_

" _Language Naruto." Kakashi muttered before rubbing the back of his head a little embarrassed he had forgotten to warn Naruto._

" _Language?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief. "I'm a freaking Ninja and you're getting on to me about Language?!"_

" _Well screaming that loud isn't very Ninja like." Kakashi muttered making Naruto flip him off._

" _You're very irritable when you're tired." Kakashi observed making Naruto groan._

" _Isn't everybody?" Naruto pointed out making Kakashi shrug._

" _Get up Naruto." Kakashi reaching in his kunai pouch for a bottle of food pills._

" _Hell no!" Naruto shouted panting._

 _Kakashi sighed before eating a food pill then closing the lid and tossing it at Naruto's head it smacked Naruto in the head making him yelp and curse loudly before looking at the bottle._

" _Aren't these food pills?" Naruto asked sitting up, remembering something his clones had read in a Shinobi tool book, and recognizing it from his fight with Kiba back in the Chunin Exams._

" _Yes." Kakashi said with a nod. "It'll give you some energy, we still need to go do something."_

" _Something?" Naruto asked swallowing a pill and looking at him with confusion. "Don't tell me there's more training." Naruto groaned at the thought, the pill helped make some of his strength return to his arms and legs, also his headache vanished._

" _No nothing like that." Kakashi said with a serious look. "It's something even worse that I hate, and I know you'll hate."_

" _Oh crap." Naruto muttered wondering how he could get out of whatever it was._

" _We are going clothe shopping." Kakashi said dramatically with a eye smile._

 _Naruto slapped his palm against his face in annoyance. He looked up at Kakashi who was eye smiling and giving Naruto a thumbs up._

" _What are we shopping for?" Naruto asked standing up resisting the urge to punch Kakashi._

 _Kakashi turned and began to leave the fields Naruto following him and tossing him back his food pills which Kakashi placed back into his pouch._

" _Well for starters we need you to stop looking like a target and more like a Shinobi." Kakashi said eyeing Naruto's jumpsuit._

" _What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Naruto asked defensive._

" _Naruto you're wearing orange," Kakashi said with a sigh. "You can't even blend into the environment."_

" _Hey orange is awesome!" Naruto said indignantly, even though he knew Kakashi's words were true._

" _Awesome if you want to die." Kakashi muttered with a roll of his eyes._

" _Okay fine." Naruto gave in then looked at him pleadingly. "Can it have a little orange at least?"_

" _Define a little?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow at Naruto._

 _Naruto frowned looking down at his outfit._

" _I don't know." Naruto admitted. "The sleeves?"_

" _Depends on how much is on the sleeves." Kakashi said with a shrug while they made there way to a ninja gear store._

 _When they entered Naruto's eyes widened at all the weapons and ninja clothes on the wall, it was overwhelming, the place looked like a barracks._

" _I thought you said I'd hate this?" Naruto said with a grin. "This place is awesome."_

 _Kakashi smirked and shrugged nonchalantly before making his way to the counter._

 _A very large and muscular tan man stood behind the counter. He had grey long hair pulled into a ponytail and a mustache his eyes were brown with a hint of flame like orange near his pupils. He smiled at Kakashi, his eyes turning orange looking like a fire in a forge._

" _Kakashi it has been awhile." The man said his with a smile, his voice was rough and thick with some type of accent. "How's that beautiful Chakra blade you had me repair?"_

" _I haven't touched it sense you fixed it." Kakashi said with a shrug. "Don't want it getting broken again."_

" _Ahhh that's a shame." The man said stroking his mustache, his eyes looking disappointed almost sad. "That's such a fine weapon."_

 _Naruto made his way to the counter and the man looked down at him taking him in, his eyes widened in shock and Naruto frowned at his starting immediately dreading getting yelled at, this guy probably knew he was the "Demon brat" and was about to throw him out or something._

" _My god!" The man said looking at Kakashi. "That child is still alive wearing that outfit?! Kakashi what have you been teaching this kid!"_

" _Hey come on!" Naruto shouted with a frown. "Orange is awesome."_

" _Nothing is wrong with the color orange." The man agreed. "Except when a Ninja is wearing it on his entire body, I'm guessing you've come for my brilliant assistance Kakashi?"_

" _Something like that." Kakashi agreed making Naruto glare at him. "But before you get started. You should know something."_

 _Suddenly Kakashi learned to whisper something into the man's ear making his eyes shoot open in shock yet again._

" _This is his legacy!" The man shouted looking at Naruto his eyes taking on several emotions at the same time, shock, grief, pride, and hope?_

" _What legacy?" Naruto demanded confused and bummed at being left out._

 _The man literally jumped over the counter his big frame landing with a loud thud before approaching Naruto to kneel before him with a big smile, his large hand was held out to him, Naruto noticed several burn marks and scars were on his hands, Naruto assumed from making all this Ninja gear._

" _My boy." The man said. "I am Masamune Goro." The man was grinning at him waiting for Naruto to shake his hand._

 __" _Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said shaking his hand looking at him curiously._

 __" _I used to design very great weapons and gear for your parents." Masamune said making Naruto's eyes widen in shock._

 __" _You knew my parents?!" Naruto asked in shock before looking at Kakashi remembering Masamune's and Kakashi's exchange. "You knew my parents too, didn't you?"_

" _Yes." Kakashi said looking at Naruto. "But I can't tell you about them yet. So don't bother asking."_

 _Naruto glared at him before looking at Masamune with a pleading look._

" _Could you tell me?" Naruto asked pleadingly._

" _Well I can tell you this." Masamune said carefully minding Kakashi's presence. "You're father was a fierce warrior, and your mother a beautiful and courageous woman."_

" _Really?" Naruto asked smiling warmly. Even if he didn't know who his parents were hearing that was very nice._

" _I have been waiting for Kakashi to bring you to me for a long time." Masamune said with a smile. "I have gear that I've crafted specifically for you."_

 _Naruto grinned with excitement, his eyes expressing gratitude._

" _Give me a minute." Masamune said before disappearing behind the counter._

 _Naruto looked at Kakashi studying him, Kakashi looked uncomfortable under his gaze, he however continued to read his book trying to avoid Naruto's piercing eyes._

" _Why didn't you tell me you knew my parents?" Naruto asked his voice accusing. "All this time you never told me."_

 _Kakashi sighed and snapped his book shut looking at Naruto with sadness and sorrow._

" _The Third told me not too," Kakashi said his voice held a lot of guilt. "Until you're ready to know. I want to tell you Naruto, I have for a long time, but for now you can't know... I'll tell you one day."_

" _I want to know dammit!" Naruto shouted angrily. "The Third was like you, saying he'd tell me when I was ready. I get the Old man wanted to protect me or whatever, but me not knowing hurts worse then whatever it is you are hiding from me."_

" _Naruto I will tell you." Kakashi promised looking at him._

" _When?" Naruto asked frustration and impatience in his eyes._

" _When you pass the Chunin Exams." Kakashi bargained looking at Naruto._

 _Naruto's eyes widened before looking away frowning pawing the idea over in his head, he had a feeling it was the best offer he was going to get so he eventually nodded looking back at Kakashi._

" _Alright." Naruto said with a nod. Kakashi nodded then they heard whistling._

 _Masamune entered whistling a merry tuned holding a box he handed it to Naruto._

" _Go to those changing rooms there." Masamune said pointing and Naruto nodded and went to the changing room._

 _After two minutes Naruto walked out of the changing room looking quite happy and Kakashi's eyes widened before he smiled, Naruto's outfit was impressive._

 _He had a dark leather jacket with a blue shirt under it, the sleeves had one orange circle at the end's that reminded Kakashi of Obito's old jacket._

 _He wore dark black jeans and black sandals and his Jade necklace given to him by Lady Tsunade gleamed in the light of the shop._

" _This is awesome." Naruto said with a grin looking at his outfit then his eyes turned curious. "This leather is really light."_

" _That my boy," Masamune began with a proud smile. "Is Chakra infused leather, It will expand to fit you as you grow, and is thick and lightweight, making it harder for kunai and shuriken to get through it, the rest of your clothes are also chakra infused, so as long as you clothes don't get completely destroyed, which should be really hard to do, you'll never have to worry about new gear."_

" _Thanks Old Man Mustache." Naruto said with a smile making Masamune pause before rearing his head back and letting out a roar of laughter._

" _You're quite welcome my boy." Masamune said with a grin._

 __" _Masamune I must say," Kakashi said with a smile. "You've really outdone yourself this time."_

" _Thank you Kakashi." Masamune said with a grin. "Now next, I assume you also want to give the boy a weapon?"_

" _I do." Kakashi said with a nod._

" _Perfect." Masamune said with a smile before turning to Naruto. "Tell me my boy, what type of fighting style are you using?"_

" _Kakashi has me studying the Flash Fist style." Naruto said with a nod at Kakashi._

" _I see so quick but strong strikes." Masamune said stroking his beard. "So a lightweight long weapon for fast but powerful strikes and reach, or a short ranged weapon designed for piercing and targeted strikes."_

" _I like power." Naruto said referring to the the first type. "I'd like to be able to make my opponents if I miss have no choice but to dodge me so they can't counter attack."_

" _No type of weapon or attack can't be countered my boy." Masamune said while stroking his beard. "But I think I know what weapon would suit you, a long range lightweight weapon for slashing and powerful strikes, something that you're opponents will have trouble getting close to you with."_

 _Naruto nodded eagerly looking over at spears and other long bladed weapons on the walls, he eyed the broad swords with a grin before Masamune snapped his fingers with a sudden grin._

" _I have the perfect weapon for you." Masamune said practically skipping his way to the back of the store again._

" _Old Man Mustache is pretty enthusiastic." Naruto said with a frown looking at Kakashi who smirked then nodded._

" _He was a Ninja at one point." Kakashi informed Naruto making his eyes widen. "However he realized pretty quick it wasn't his calling so decided to help Ninja by making gear for him. He went to the Land of Iron to learn how to craft swords from Samurai themselves."_

" _Wow…" Naruto said with a impressed grin. "So his technique is top notch then?"_

" _Yes Naruto." Kakashi said with a smile. "He's the reason my father was nicknamed the White Fang."_

" _I've heard that name somewhere before." Naruto muttered racking his brain but it kept coming up blank…_

" _Well he was a great ninja." Kakashi said but his eyes were sad._

" _HERE IT IS!" Masamune shouted rushing back into the room carrying a very long and wide box. "Naruto my boy, open it!"_

" _Okay, okay!" Naruto said trying to calm Masamune down who looked like he was about to start dancing. He reached for the box expecting to to be heavy but to his shock it was very light._

 _He opened the box and his eyes widened as he saw the longest katana he had ever seen, it had a black handle and six foot long black sheath with a strap on it for it to be held._

" _What is this?" Naruto asked confused. "A katana?"_

" _No, no." Masamune said with a grin. "It's called a Masamune."_

" _It's named after you?" Naruto asked looking surprised._

" _No my boy." Masamune said with a chuckle. "This blade was named after my grandfather, he was the greatest swordsmith in the land of fire, he created this type of weapon for my father who was a great Leaf Shinobi, in turn my father named the weapon after my grandfather, and I in turn, was named after my grandfather._

" _That's kind of weird." Naruto said with a frown but his eyes widened in awe as he withdrew the blade and studied it, it was a long pure black blade, with a dark red tint to the edge.._

 __" _Says the guy named after fish cakes." Masamune said with a chuckle making Naruto glare at him._

" _It's an awesome blade." Naruto said putting it back in its sheath, he was surprised with how light it was. "Where do I put it though? It's longer than me?"_

" _My boy this weapon is a beauty give it to me." Masamune said with a grin, Naruto handed Masamune the sword._

 _Masamune closed his eyes then suddenly the blade and it's sheath glowed before the length shorted to about three feet making Naruto gasp as Masamune gave it back to him._

" _Holy shit." Naruto muttered, Kakashi started on in shock as well._

" _That's like the blade of Kusanagi." Kakashi muttered his eyes wide._

" _Indeed." Masamune said with a smile. "This blade with your Chakra flow can grow and shrink for a great distance making it a very adaptable weapon. It is called the Akuma Chokyoshi."_

" _Demon Tamer." Naruto translated aloud eyeing the now shorter blade, he couldn't help but snicker at the irony, after all he had a demon sealed within him, Naruto's small happy smile delighted Masamune making him grin before handing the now shorter Masamune to Naruto, it now looked like a regular Katana._

" _I hope you use this blade well Naruto." Masamune said with a proud smile._

 _Naruto nodded a big happy grin coming to his face._

" _Thank you Old Man Mustache." Naruto said with a grin. "I'll take good care of it."_

* * *

Naruto smiled fondly at the memory before yawning and getting out of bed, he looked at his clock to see it was eight in the morning.

Kakashi had said that today he could have a day off, explaining that the Hokage wanted to discuss to him about adding new teammates to the team.

Naruto didn't like the idea of having new teammates at all. He had just lost his other two teammates Sasuke and Sakura, he really didn't want another team.

It would just sadden him, and make him miss the two more. Naruto however understood the importance for a full team. A team was there to make sure the mission was a and watch your backs, you were more likely to die fighting alone then if you had a team to watch your back.

But Naruto still didn't like it that much. He briefly hoped Sasuke and Sakura were okay, Naruto sighed as he stood up deciding to get dressed and grab his gear.

Tightening his headband and attaching Akuma Chokyoshi to his waist, willing it to shorten to katana length, Naruto left his apartment to get breakfast at the best restaurant in the world Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

Sakura awoke and sat up in her bed looking over immediately to Sasuke's bed to see it properly made and empty.

The room was very dark no candle or light at all making it difficult to see, however she heard shuffling around and looked over to see to her relief Sasuke getting dress with his back to her.

She blushed when she saw his muscular shoulders that quickly disappeared under the white top Orochimaru had given Sasuke.

Sasuke had been different since his curse mark had been released then unsealed. He had been happier and more driven, making Sakura happier and surprised at his new strength.

Sasuke was way more powerful than before, it was scary, Sakura had also seen that awful transformation, it gave him way more power but darker chakra, he had sprouted wings nad his skin had turned indigo, and his hair had grown long and purple, it had been terrifying and Sasuke had been using that form recently to master its power Orochimaru had been pleased with his progress.

Sakura had also taken pride in Sasuke's newfound strength, she was glad he was happy but still felt worried knowing Orochimaru's power was dangerous to him as well.

Sakura had also been upset to discover there was no way in hell she could get a message to the Leaf. It'd be way to hard now that they were here in the Sound.

Orochimaru had welcomed her and began training her, he had Kabuto start teaching her medical Ninjutsu, also Orochimaru had been teaching her Genjutsu, and been working on her strength in speed.

Sakura hadn't made much progress on either much to the annoyance and displeasure to the Sannin but he knew that if Sakura was killed, Sasuke would be angry so he kept her alive.

Sakura was glad but hoped she improved more soon, otherwise the Snake might actually try something.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked gently, Sasuke stiffened before turning to look at her.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" Sakura asked the question bothering her.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked but Sakura had a feeling he knew exactly what she meant.

"Orochimaru Sasuke." Sakura said with a scared look. "You know all this power he's giving you is going to come with a catch."

"I know." Sasuke said simply.

"What are we going to do then?" Sakura asked fear in her eyes.

Sasuke studied her before sighing and walking to her. He sat down next to her and slowly hesitantly put his hand on her her shoulder.

"I'm going to learn all I can from Orochimaru." Sasuke said simply. "Then I'm going to kill him. I won't let anything happen to you Sakura, the dobe back home would kill me."

"You promise?" Sakura asked looking hopeful.

"Yes." Sasuke said with a nod. "Once I kill Itachi we'll go home. But know just focus on getting stronger, I'm going to need use of you if we're going to survive this."

Sakura knew the way he said it sounded wrong but knew he was asking for her help discreetly. Sakura knew then that she would have to help Sasuke no matter what, she had to get stronger, at any means necessary.

"Sakura." Sasuke said looking at her with an intense look making her glace away with a blush. "You need to know, that you're going to have to put aside your morales here, you're going to have accept some hard things and make hard choices, you're going to have to get use to being a ninja while being here, if you don't Orochimaru will kill you. I don't want that to happen. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she knew Sasuke was right, she was going to have to change into someone else so Orochimaru wouldn't kill her, so she could help keep Sasuke safe, and more importantly keep him from being alone.

"Whatever it is." Sakura says looking up determinedly. "Whatever comes our way I'll meet it straight on Sasuke, I promise."

Sasuke looked at her sadness entering his eyes knowing Sakura had agreed to lose her innocence and finally start acting like a true ninja, he was happy, but he wished she hadn't been forced to change because of him.

Sasuke stood and kissed her forehead suddenly making her stiffen.

"Sakura." Sasuke said gently. "Thank you."

Sasuke then tied the purple rope around his waist and attached his new sword to it and left the room so Sakura could have privacy.

Sakura blushed and touched her forehead before smiling, she knew as long as Sasuke was here, she could keep him safe, and keep him and his morals the same. As long as she was around Sasuke would still care about others. That made her know for sure she needed to keep her promise to Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto had just finished his third bowl of ramen before someone poked his shoulder.

Naruto turned his head behind him and his eyes widened in shock at who he saw.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Hi Naruto." Hinata said with a small smile, she looked completely different.

She was wearing a purple top and brown trench coat, she had on black pants and sandals, here headband was attached to arm and she had a quiver attached to her back but no bow, as for as Naruto could see. She looked great.

"Wow Hinata." Naruto said with a grin repeating his thoughts aloud. "You look great."

"R-Really?" Hinata asked glancing down at herself bashfully but with a small smile at his praise. "Thank you Naruto. You're new gear looks g-good too."

"You use a bow now?" Naruto inquired looking at her quiver, a small proud smile on his face about her compliment..

Hinata nodded before reaching to the back of her waist and pulling out a black folded object with a handle, she grasped the handle family and it unfolded with a clip string making a slapping sound as it was unfolded. It had unfolded into a black combat bow.

"That's cool." Naruto said eyeing the bow with a grin.

"Anko Sensei gave it to me." Hinata said with a smile. "She's been having Samurai Sensei teach me how to fire it."

"That's good to hear." Naruto said with a grin. "Why don't you sit down and tell me more about your training."

Hinata nodded and sat down and Ayame stepped forward from the counter.

"Naruto who's your pretty friend." Ayame having seen the exchange. Hinata blushed while Naruto smiled at Ayame.

"This is Hinata." Naruto said with a grin. "Hinata this is Ayame."

"Hi." Hinata said shyly.

"Naruto you didn't tell me you had a pretty girlfriend." Ichiraku piped in from the stove glancing over his shoulder at Hinata making Hinata blush.

"Girlfriend!" Naruto shouted a red blush on his cheeks. "She's a friend Old man."

"Oh my bad." Ichiraku said with a knowing smile. "Is your _friend_ hungry?"

"Yes." Hinata said with a nod. "Could I get a Vegetable Ramen."

"Sure." Ayame said moving to help her father.

Naruto also ordered anther bowl and turned to Hinata to continue their conversation.

"So what all is that crazy Anko lady teaching you anyways?" Naruto asked curious, he had liked Anko, she had been crazy and creepy to him sure, but she had also been kind of funny.

"Anko-Sensei is making me learn Elemental manipulation." Hinata said with a proud grin. "She wants me to learn to add an element to the Gentle Fist style, she's also been teaching me far ranged to mid ranged combat as well, so I can be better prepared. The bow is so I can learn how shoot my opponents from a great distance for surprise attacks and such, so I'm learning how to guess the trajectory of my arrow based of wind speed and distance, also my bow is actually a Chakra bow."

"Chakra bow?" Naruto asked confused.

"It has a easy drawback weight." Hinata explained. "Which would normally mean shorter distance, however because I can add Chakra to the bow and string, I can strengthen its strength without reducing my drawback weight, and it doesn't take much Chakra as an added bonus, however the further away my target the more Chakra I have to pump into it. So if I'm not careful and miss and I can be wasting Chakra at the same time."

"Oh so that can be bad if you're not careful." Naruto said with a frown stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I mean you have great Chakra control though so you shouldn't lose more Chakra then the required amount, to be honest your Chakra control is amazing Hinata."

Hinata blushed at the praise smiling proudly before eyeing the Katana at his waist, it was about three feet long and in a black sheath. It was impressive looking.

"You're studying a weapon as well?" Hinata asked wanting to know more about his training.

"Yeah Kakashi-Sensei is having me study Kenjutsu." Naruto said looking down at his sword happily. "He's teaching me some great techniques that he learned from his father's scrolls, he said that since he didn't use his old sword anymore he wanted someone to use his father's techniques."

"Kakashi must be really fond of you then." Hinata said with a smile. "Teaching you those techniques."

Naruto smiled happily but at the same time he looked sad.

"Yeah me and Kakashi-Sensei are much closer now." Naruto agreed. "He's blaming himself for Sakura's and Sasuke's disappearance though, I think he wants to make sure he gets training me right."

"Well at least his goals are honorable as a teacher." Hinata said with a gentle but sad smile. "Though his reasoning for those goals is a little self punishing."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed sadly. "But we'll get Sasuke and Sakura back, I'm sure of it. I'm already getting stronger."

"I can tell Naruto." Hinata said with a smile. "M-Maybe sometime you'd like to spare to test out our skills?"

"Sure Hinata." Naruto said with a determined grin. "But you can't hold back."

"I won't." Hinata promised a determined look on her face.

"You know I don't know what Anko is training you in all that much." Naruto said with a sudden girn. "But whatever it is, it's getting you more confident."

Hinata blushed pressing her fingers together nervously.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto." Hinata mumbled cursing herself for her returned shyness.

"Ahh there's the old Hinata." Naruto said with a grin. "I like your confidence Hinata, but I gotta admit I always found the weird things you do cute, it's be a shame for them to completely disappear."

"You d-do?" Hinata asked surprised.

Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Sure Hinata." Naruto said standing with a smile as he finished his bowl and paid the bill for them which Hinata thanked him for. They exited the shop together and stopped and faced each other with a smile.

"I think I'm going to go practice." Naruto said with a smile. "Need to work on my Elemental Manipulation."

"Okay." Hinata said with a nod also wanting to go train herself but was disappointed she couldn't spend more time with Naruto.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said suddenly making her look at him. He was giving her a gentle smile that caused her heart to flutter as he took a step closer and pulled her into a hug.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked blushing and embarrassed but enjoying it nonetheless.

"Thank you." Naruto said warmly. "I never got to say that really the other day. It means alot to me that you're doing this to help me."

"Of-f c-course N-Naruto." Hinata whispered returning the hug. "W-We're friends, I want to help my friends any way I can. I want to get stronger to help you, so I can protect you."

"I appreciate that a lot." Naruto said with a grin pulling away and giving her his trademark smile. "It'll be nice having a comrade like you watching my back. I should get going."

With that he turned and began running to the training fields looking over his shoulder and waving at her.

"Later Hinata!" Naruto called. "Good luck with your training."

Hinata smiled and waved back, before turning and going on her own way to train.

* * *

"So these will be Naruto's new teammates?" Kakashi asked looking down at the two files in his hand, he was surprised at Danzo's choice, this kid was from ANBU and quite skilled, as for the the other teammate he was a Chunin and Kakashi was surprised that he had been chosen.

"Yes Kakashi." Tsunade said. "Since the second member is already a Chunin Naruto will have to join Team Ten when the exams come around which is why I chose him, he'll likely spend time with Team Ten as they are his old teammates."

"Shikamaru will make a great asset." Kakashi agreed nodding. "And I could train him to get him stronger and ready for the Jonin test. I am surprised you're giving me a Chunin though Lady Hokage."

"That wasn't all my choice." Tsunade said with an annoyed frown. "The Village council knows that Naruto is your and Jiraiya's apperintence now and how shorthanded the Village is, so they don't want to lose Naruto since he's our only Jinchuriki. So they said whoever I chose must be a Chunin, as for the second member they said that Danzo would pick him."

"I guess that makes sense." Kakashi said with a frown at the Council's cold logic towards Naruto. "However I don't like the idea of Danzo being involved."

"I'm aware Kakashi." Tsunade stated looking upset. "I'm not too happy about it either, but unfortunately my hands are tied, this was the best negotiation I could get from the Council. I want you to watch this member closely. Watch his every move and report to me his intentions."

"Yes Lady Hokage." Kakashi said with a nod. Looking down at the file of the ANBU soldier named Sai.

"Good." Tsunade said with a nod. "I just hope this Sai won't cause trouble."

"You and me both My Lady." Kakashi agreed.

* * *

Naruto stood alone in the training field holding the rock in his hand, he had about ten clones working with him trying to cut the rock in a fine shape, this was much harder than the leaf exercise, since the leaf was flat and light while this rock was hard and dense, with a bumpy surface making it harder to sharpen and fine his Wind Chakra at the same time.

Naruto remembered briefly how Kakashi had reacted to his two elements. He had told him Wind was a very rare and unpredictable element at the same time, while it was powerful it was hard to bend to your will, and without proper control you could have a jutsu blow up in your face.

His other element Water had been a surprise as well, Kakashi had told him water was weak to two elements, Earth, and Lightning.

Earth could stop your Jutsu with a defensive move, while a lighting user could use a Lighting based attack to use your water attack as a conductor and turn the Jutsu on you. At the same time however if a lighting attack was merged with water it could produce a powerful attack, and if Wind was merged with Fire if could create a devastating flame attack.

Which meant two things to Naruto, One Sasuke and him were compatible in turns to teamwork, and two Sasuke and Naruto could both counter each other.

It was a weird irony how Sasuke if they worked together could be dangerous allies, but if they fought it would be Naruto's toughest foe.

Naruto growled in annoyance as the rock refused to be cut.

"Oh come on!" Naruto said glaring at the rock. "This is going to happen one way or the other! Why don't you just make it easier on both of us?!"

Naruto knew he sounded like an idiot for talking to a rock, but it was getting frustrating.

"Do you always talk to inanimate objects?" A voice asked making Naruto jump, reacting quickly Naruto drew his Masamune, Akuma Chokyoshi and willed it to grow in length with his Chakra and swung at the unknown voice his blade reaching fourteen feet.

The unknown figure did a flip dodging the blade and making Naruto frown as his blade returned to its original length of six feet.

Naruto recognized the Leaf Headband though and relaxed however he didn't drop his guard as he had never seen this boy before.

"What the hell are you sneaking up on me for?!" Naruto asked with a worried frown realizing he had nearly beheaded a fellow Leaf Shinobi.

"Don't worry your attack couldn't hit me." The boy promised, the boy had a very strange appearance and was the palest boy he had ever seen.

His hair was jet black and he wore a short sword on his back, he had a black top that only went down midway leaving his midriff bare, he also wore black ninja pants and sandals.

He also to Naruto's uneasiness was wearing the most creepy smile Naruto had ever seen.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Naruto asked confused and hoping he'd stop. "It's kind of creepy could you cut it out?"

"Oh my apologies." The boy apologized. "I read in a book on interaction that if you smile, it will make people like you."

"A book?" Naruto asked confused. "Why are you reading on a book on interaction?"

"I've never interacted with people before intimately." The boy said with a nonchalant shrug making Naruto shiver at his indifference. "I don't know how to act to make friends or not offend anyone."

"How the hell do you not know that?" Naruto asked, feeling sad for the boy, he didn't pity the boy however, Naruto hated pity and he was sure this boy wouldn't like it either, if he even knew what that was.

"I spent most of my life training, fighting and killing." The boy said with another shrug that made Naruto frown. "Never had time to interact before."

"You're from the ANBU Black Ops." Naruto said it hitting him square in the face. Kakashi had given him a book on the Leaf which a clone had studied and Naruto remembered because of it.

"Yes I am." The boy said looking surprised but then he gave that creepy smile again. "My name is Sai. Now if you don't mind I want to fight you."

"Wait what?" Naruto asked confused. "Look if this is about me swing my sword at you I'm sorry but I don't have time for a fight right now I'm training."

"I don't care that you swing your sword at me." Sai said with that same smile. "I can't feel anger at you for it, I just would like to know how strong you are, unless of course you don't have any balls?"

Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing in anger at the insult.

"Fine pal." Naruto growled, he would've let it go, but the guy had insulted his manhood and well, that was something strangers weren't supposed to do.

"You want to test my strength then?" Naruto growled hefting his blade and forming a one handed seal, it was time to put Kakashi's training to the test. "Then get ready!"

"That's good." Sai said with the fake smile. "I was wondering if you were a complete coward."

"Let's see you say that with my sword stuck in your throat!" Naruto shouted charging froward.

Naruto jumped high in the air making the same one handed hand sign. Sai drew his own balde in retaliation, ready to meet Naruto head on.

* * *

Chapter End

Well I hope you enjoyed, hey Ander I hope the OCs don't get you mad, but you said only that the Teammates had to be Canon not the weapon makers I've decided to use and I didn't know how else to get Hinata a bow instructor. SO I did that plus I wanted Minato's kunai to have a cool origin, so inspired Masamune who's considered the greatest swordsmith in Japan, and made ummm Masamune to make it interesting as for Naruto's sword a… Masamune, it's one weapon I've never seen used in a Naruto fanfiction so wanted to try it out. Anyways sorry I said that name way to much to be honest I didn't know that the sword I wanted to give Naruto had the same name as my character I inspired from the Japanese swordsmith… Masamune. But I suppose it makes things more interesting.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed be sure to follow and fav if you did. Now hope you had a good holidays and a happy New Years.

Later.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys welcome to the third chapter. I hope you're enjoying and thank you for all the support and reviews. I've gone up a little in follow and favs so thanks I appreciate it. Anywho on to reviews.

Guest: Thank you.

NHHY99: It's not a Katana it's a Masamune a seven foot long Katana shaped weapon that's meant for long strikes and stabbing, as for your comment guess I should've been more specific, it doesn't take like five seconds to grow longer or shorter the process is instant the minute Naruto uses it's chakra. It's a strong weapon, really though I have to type out Naruto willing it go longer or shorter so you know it happens and it may seem like it takes time because of the flow of the story but the process is instant. And thank you glad you're enjoying.

Siggimondo: Lol sorry it's a long name I wanted a unique Japanese name, by all means call the sword what you wish. I'm glad you've enjoyed, P.S. You could just call it Demon Tamer since that's the english translation.

NarHina: I didn't know people really cared where headbands went, but I will put it back on her neck, you're right it is more like her. As for Naruto vs Sai, it's going to be a good fight, but Naruto's only been training for two days so don't expect a huge crazy improvement, but inspect and improvement nonetheless. Glad you're enjoying.

REDD1997: Lol Kakashi and in Naruto version always has his work cut out for him, to be honest it wouldn't feel like Team seven if someone wasn't fighting. And about Hinata's Byakugan, I agree I think it's a weapon that should be used for far ranged and closed ranged combat to be honest why the clan hasn't learned other ninjutsu and techniques in the series is beyond me and seems like a waste of potential, the Byakugan could be good for long range, close range, medical purposes, etc. Glad you're enjoying.

Ander Arias: Thank you for the review, and no I don't plan on quitting yet, or anytime soon really, just I do have other business and stuff to do before writing so sometimes it might take a little while at least. I'm glad you're okay with the OCs and don't worry the sword is strong and all but it's not like the blade of Kusanagi completely it can only be extended in range and shortened. Orochimaru's sword can't be blocked according to the Manga. As for Shikamaru the reason is Naruto can get more comfortable with Team Ten so he can join them in the Chunin Exams and I feel like everyone in the series would have grown more in the three year time skip so I'm trying to do that. Naruto can get used to working with Team Ten because of Shikamaru and Shikamaru would be good for watching his back and helping Naruto improve his brain. SO sorry Ander's but Shikamaru stays.

VvDigicvV: I'm glad you're enjoying it and I agree I feel like the time Sasuke spent with Orochimaru should've been covered in a filler arc at least cause I'm sure it would've been interesting. I glad you liked and thanks for the compliments.

Sennin Modo Ttebayo: You reviewed twice so thanks for the double review. I already answered one review in a P.M. so I'll answer the second. Thank you for the compliment, and yes the Clone training is OP and Naruto needs since Sasuke with Orochimaru curse mark has had huge jumps in power.

Kamui5: Thanks for your reviews to Chapters one and two, And yes Jiraiya already told Tsunade about the note that's what he left Sakura's to do, Tsunade just hasn't told Naruto yet, as for Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto reunion, it will be good have big plans for it, but of course it'll have it's up and downs.

DragonPony022: I'm going to guess you're not a Sasuke or Sakura fan, and if I'm wrong I'm sorry, but I don't plan on Sasuke and Sakura getting bashed for having bad things happen to them just to make them suffer for their decisions, yes they will have to see and do crazy shit because it's fucking Orochimaru but aside for that they won't be tortured and Hinata has never in the series shown character for thinking Naruto's methods or ideals or dumb in fact she loves him more for it… So sorry but Hinata will not try to convince Naruto to not help Sasuke and Sakura and in this story I'm trying to make their relationship more friendly between Naruto Sasuke and Sakura I mean. They don't hate each other and still care about each other sure the make mistakes but they're only people. Plus Sasuke has no Ill intentions and neither does Sakura they just want to defeat Itachi and move on with their lives, it's not like they'll come back to the Leaf village and everything will be fine but they're not going to get executed or tortured by the Leaf. Anyways thanks for the review.

Alright now that Reviews are out of the way hope you enjoy this Sai Vs Naruto fight if you do follow and fav, be sure to check out Ander Arias's story "Son of the Sannin" Has over a thousand follow and favs. Sorry for a late update was busy, thanks to youtube's stupid new rules me and my friends are trying to find a way to advertise our channel so I've been busy. Now enjoy.

Chapter Three: A New Mission, Sasuke's guilt

Sai drew his blade staring up at Naruto ready for attack as Naruto leaped through the air at him, Naruto suddenly smirked as he made the same one handed seal, he suddenly disappeared in a black flash of movement and then Sai felt his presence behind him.

Sai turned to block but to his surprise Naruto had yelped and stumbled looking winded. Sai smirked getting what was wrong with him and slammed a kick to Naruto's jaw sending him up in the air.

Naruto grunted and did a flip straightening himself out and landing on his feet across from Sai who had pulled out a scroll and started painting on it with a brush.

"You used the Body Flicker Technique." Sai observed. "But it appears you used it without completely mastering it resulting in body strain, trying to master a Jutsu on the fly in the middle of a battle is foolish and suicidal. It looks like you do have some balls, either that or just a lot of stupidity."

Naruto growled then smirked and made a cross seal watching as Sai held up a one handed sign of his own.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and ten clones appeared just as Sai announced his own Jutsu.

"Ninja Art." Sai said menacingly. "Super Beast Scrolls."

Suddenly pictures of dragon headed lions came out of the scrolls alive and Naruto's eyes widened as the beasts charged at him and his clones. The clones drew their swords and swiped at the drawing in one strike and it disappeared in a burst of Ink, however Sai was nowhere to be seen.

One of the Naruto's then noticed a shadow about their heads and looked up.

"He's above us!" The clone shouted causing them all to look up at Sai who was drawing another picture and then made his sign.

Suddenly a giant drawn bolder the size of a large house appeared in ink and fell towards the clones.

The clones grabbed the original Naruto's hands and tossed him out of the way just as they were smashed and the boulder dispersed in black ink.

" _So whatever he draws he can make real and even dense."_ Naruto thought watching Sai as he landed across from him. " _That's a dangerous Jutsu alright. However each drawing is fragile… That makes things a little easier at least."_

Naruto smirked as he made twenty Shadow Clones who all made one handed seals and Body Flickered at Sai, only they stumbled in pain afterwards some even dispelling from the strain.

Sai snorted. "How are you a Ninja?" Sai asked with a frown. "This is just ridiculous."

Sai tossed down several explosive tags and jumped away the rest of the Clones were caught in an explosion and disappeared.

Sai looked around for the real Naruto but saw he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly there was a cracking noise and Sai looked down just in time for Naruto to launch out of the ground and land a strong uppercut making Sai go up in the air.

Naruto grinned as he held Akuma Chokyoshi in his grip and closed his eyes.

"You're in range." Naruto muttered with a growl. "It's over."

Chakra flowed out of his body as Naruto's vision around him went dark except for his target Sai. Naruto poured a burst of Chakra into his legs and disappeared in a burst of speed as he willed his blade to grow to Seven Feet, Naruto pierced his blade into Sai's shoulder in a burst of speed, sending the blade down to the hilt and together they hit ground Sai on his back who groaned in pain as Naruto landed on top of him Naruto's blade keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Flash Peirce." Naruto muttered with a grin. "A Kenjutsu Technique taught to Kakashi-Sensei by his father. It's a technique that sends a burst of chakra into my legs that makes me move really fast and land a pinpointed strike on any point in the body. It's extremely accurate and fast, hard to dodge and counter."

"I see." Sai said but smirked blank ink flowing from his lip like blood. "Guess it's good it didn't hit me."

Sai erupted into ink, it spraying into Naruto's face, clothes, and eyes. Sai appeared and slammed a knee into Naruto's chin sending him flying back, Naruto hit a tree then three black ink snakes appeared and tied him to the tree and Sai smiled.

"Now it's over." Sai said with a smirk. "That technique of yours, after you used it you got slower, you didn't even react to my Ink Clone in time. I'm guessing it puts a huge strain on the body."

"Something like that." Naruto admitted casually with a shrug.

"You're not worried at all I see." Sai said with a frown and tossed a kunai at him suddenly it hit Naruto and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"As I thought another Shadow Clone." Sai muttered. "Then where?"

Suddenly Sai was surrounded as thirty clones appeared in thin air surrounding him all with grins on their faces.

"I think it's about time I showed a trump card of mine Kakashi taught me." The Clones shouted as Sai began writing on his scorlls again, this time when Sai finished a giant troll appeared holding a club.

The clones were underturned however and charged forward making a Cross Seal and then forming their hands into a triangle.

"Explosive Clone Jutsu!" The Clones shouted as Sai's eyes widened before he pulled out another scroll seeing the clones smoking and knowing what was about to happen.

The troll took a massive swipe at the clones but the jumped onto his club and ran up to the troll's face before exploding in his face, point blank making the troll collapse in ink right on top of Sai.

Naruto walked out of the woods and approached the center of the field his sword on his shoulder staring at the wreckage left by the explosions.

"Think I overdid it." Naruto muttered. "But there's no way that killed him, this guy's too skilled for that."

Naruto then smirked as he felt to things wrap around his ankles just as he expected. The snakes pulled him off balance and Sai appeared with an Ink War Hammer in his hand, with a loud crack and a burst of Ink Naruto was sent flying skipping across the ground like a stone over water dropping his sword in the process, before he finally rolled to a stop.

Sai made another seal and a giant hand reached out of a scroll on the ground near Naruto and wrapped around him picking Naruto up.

"Admit defeat." Sai said coldly and moved his hand slightly just at that the hand tightened around Naruto painfully making him grunt and groan.

"If you don't you're ribs will be crushed."

"F-Fuck you." Naruto growled as the hand squeezed unbearable hard and he felt a few bones crack and blood spurted out of his mouth.

"If you give up the pain stops." Sai said with no emotion on his face. "You've lost admit it."

Naruto suddenly chuckled making Sai tense.

"Let me get something straight." Naruto growled looking at Sai. "Giving up isn't in my vocabulary, so you'll kill me before getting that out of me. Also you've underestimated me and given me all the time I needed."

There was a flash of movement before two clones making one handed seals appeared both kicked him straight up into the air making Sai lose his concentration and the Ink Fist collapsed in Ink releasing Naruto.

Naruto grinned and ignored the pain as he made the one handed seal of his own.

"You gave me all the time I needed to master this technique." Naruto growled and vanished and appeared by Sai with the other clones. "Body Flicker Barrage!" Naruto shouted as all clones landed a punishing kick to Sai's midsection sending him tumbling to the ground with a crash from the force of the blow.

Naruto landed painting with a proud smile on his face as his clones disappeared in two puffs of smoke.

"You mastered the Body Flicker Technique in the middle of battle?" Sai groaned in shock. "But when did you?"

"It's simple really." Naruto said with a smile. "With my amount of Chakra I can make so many clones it's not even funny, so the entire time I was hiding making one group of clones attack you and distract you while the others went off the master the technique."

"But how could you have known they would master it?" Sai asked surprised Naruto would take such a gamble.

"I didn't." Naruto admitted. "Just your comment about me being stupid pissed me off and made me want to make you eat your own words. It was foolish of me, but to be honest I came up with another plan to trap you if they couldn't master it in time, I have other Kenjutsu techniques Kakashi taught that I could've used to immobilize you without killing you or causing permanent damage, but at the very least ending this fight."

"I see." Sai muttered looking at Naruto with slight respect. "You're stronger than I thought you'd be, I guess that's good, that way you won't hold me back as a teammate."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock before he opened his mouth and said.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN TEAMATE?!"

* * *

Sakura entered Orochimaru's main chamber nervously, she could see Sasuke up ahead talking to Orochimaru and Kabuto standing by his side.

Orochimaru saw her and gave her that sinister grin that sent cold shudders down her spine. Sakura had never been more terrified in her life before, and she wondered how long it'd take to get use to it.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru said suddenly making Sasuke look at him. "I hope you had a conversation with Sakura about her performances?"

"Sakura will do alright." Sasuke said with a shrug. "Just needs more time to practice."

"Practice you say?" Orochimaru said with a sudden grin. "You see Sasuke, Sakura has been a disappoint so far, and I must say if she continues like this, it won't be me that kills her."

Sasuke growled his onyx eyes seeming with rage and hatred for the snake.

"Don't touch her Orochimaru." Sasuke said with a growl.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru said suddenly with a smile, suddenly Sakura felt a whoosh and turned to see Kabuto grinning over her shoulder. Kabuto's hand touched her shoulder and then Sasuke was there, he grabbed Kabuto's arm and kneed Kabuto in the face his glasses snapping in half before Kabuto flew across the room.

"I said don't touch her!" Sasuke snarled making Sakura stare at him surprised, she knew Sasuke had gotten a power boost but didn't know he was that fast or strong.

"Sasuke I think it's about time you realize your situation." Orochimaru said with a grin as Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another Kabuto appeared by Orochimaru's side with a grin.

"Orochimaru we have a deal." Sasuke said with his eyes analyzing Orochimaru.

"Indeed we do." Orochimaru agreed. "And I'm trying to honor that deal and make sure that girl doesn't get killed. So stand back and watch Sasuke."

Suddenly a snake popped out behind Sasuke its mouth opened and another Orochimaru appeared and grabbed Sasuke by the throat gripping his skull and pointing his head at Sakura.

"Let me go!" Sasuke shouted in rage trying to thrash free as the real Orochimaru approached Sakura.

"Now hold still and make this better on yourself." Orochimaru instructed with a grin, his neck suddenly stretched towards her and Sakura felt an intense pain on her neck then an even worse pain on her shoulder Sakura screamed in pain as she passed out instantly.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the new group scratching his head as Naruto glared at Sai and Sai looked up at Kakashi with that fake smile of his.

Shikamaru was laying down to the side watching clouds.

Kakashi decided it might be best to get their attention.

"Well the Hokage has briefed us with a new mission." Kakashi informed them making them all glance up at him.

"It's a C Rank mission." Kakashi said carefully watching Naruto to make sure he was paying attention. At that Naruto seemed to perk up and grinned at Kakashi.

"What will we be doing?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"A nearby town has been under attack by a gang bandits recently." Kakashi informed them all business. "They have paid for two teams to come and get rid of these bandits, then stay a week afterwards to make sure all bandits are dealt with."

"Who's the second team?" Shikamaru said curiously. "Is Choji and Ino?"

"No unfortunately." Kakashi said to Shikamaru who nodded not surprised. "There busy with some D rank missions. Team Eight will be accompanying us to guard this town."

"So Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai-Sensei?" Naruto said with a grin. "No one's going to be able to stop us now."

"Easy Naruto." Shikamaru said with a frown. "These bandits? What do we know about them?"

"Well their skilled warriors but not Shinobi level." Kakashi informed them. "They're coordinated however and attack the town with stealth strategies or Gorilla Warfare."

"So it's most possible that they know the area." Shikamaru said with a nod. "Hinata's Byakugan, Kiba's nose, and Naruto's Shadow Clones will come in handy, Naruto can have several Clones keep look out over the village and Hinata's Byakugan could warn us of outside threats, and Kiba's nose can track the bandits if they manage to retreat."

"That's basically the plan yes." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked looking at him. "Will this cut into our training?"

"No." Kakashi assured Naruto. "In fact I need to train all three of you to get you working as a team, fortunately Naruto and Shikamaru have worked together before, but you Sai are completely unfamiliar. SO we'll do a teamwork exercises to get us coordinated than when we get to the town we will be doing another with Team Eight to get you all familiar with each other. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Sensei." They all said.

"Good now go pack, and meet back by the Gate in two hours." Kakashi informed them and left.

Naruto stood up and waved goodbye to Shikamaru heading to go pack, he'd need to be prepared for this mission…

As Naruto walked towards the gates he saw everyone staring at him in shock, Naruto hadn't had much chance to hang out with any of the Rookie Twelve lately so they didn't know about his new gear and sword, well except Hinata of course.

"Hey Naruto." Hinata said with a smile and at that everyone seemed to recover from their shock.

"Naruto where the hell did you get the new gear?" Kiba asked looking shocked. "I didn't ever think I'd see you in anything but orange."

"Well it has orange on it." Naruto said gesturing to the rings on his sleeves and then looked at Hinata. "Hey Hinata."

Hinata smiled at him gently but said nothing more, suddenly Ino stepped in front of Naruto looking him up and down, Naruto raised a brow at her confused as she walked a circle around looking at him closely.

"I gotta say Naruto." Ino said with a sudden flirty smile. "You look really, really good."

Hinata had noticed and glared at Ino at that comment wanting to for once smack Ino.

Naruto however while he had gotten a lot smarter over the last two days thanks to Kakashi's training, he still was naive to girls and aside from that he hadn't had that much time to really read behavior books, it had mostly been strategy, so as you could guess Naruto was clueless.

"Huh really?" Naruto asked looking down at his gear. "I thought it was cool myself. Thanks Ino."

"No problem Naruto." Ino said while batting her eyelashes, at that point Hinata looked ready to strangle her.

"So Naruto what's Kakashi's training been like." Choji asked looking curious.

"Well it's rough trust me." Naruto said with a frown. "He's a really tough teacher but the training regimine he has me under had me get a lot of training down, I've improved a lot already, and I've mastered a few techniques."

"Oh crap are you serious." Shikamaru said face palming. "I always thought Kakashi was laid back, but if he really trains his students that hard then that means I have a lot of work, man this is such a drag."

"Shikamaru." Shino said stepping forward pushing his glasses up. "This training will most likely benefit you greatly. Why? Because if Naruto is improving as much as he states then it can help you improve and reach newer rankings."

"Are you kidding?" Shikamaru said with a frown. "Another rank just means more work, count me out."

"Well Naruto." Kiba said with a grin. "Recently I've mastered a new technique as well so don't be surprised if I can mop the floor with you now."

"Heh." Naruto said with a smirk. "Be careful dog breath, I think really right now if I fought you I'd wipe the floor with you."

"What'd you say?!" Kiba shouted glaring at Naruto.

"Kiba Naruto's probably right." Hinata said suddenly making everyone stare at her in surprise which then she blushed. "I mean Naruto beat you and surpassed you in a few months when we became Chunin, if Kakashi's giving him more training, I'm sure he's a lot stronger now."

"Whatever I bet it's nothing!" Kiba said with a smirk.

Naruto decided to drop it as he saw Sai his other teammate making his way towards them everyone looked up in surprise as Sai approached them and he was reading a book a frown on his face.

Suddenly he looked up with a smile and cleared his throat.

"Hello I'm Sai, I hope we can enjoy working together to achieve our goal and dreams." Sai said with a creepy smile that made everyone look at him like crazy, well except Ino who was eyeing him with a blush.

"Goals and dreams?" Kiba asked looked confused. "The hell is this guy on about?!"

"I read in this book that first impressions are everything when making new friends." Sai explained. "It's good to have a good introduction to yourself to appear likeable or show similar interests, thus starting relationships."

"Ummmm right." Naruto muttered rubbing that back of his head before turning to look at the others to elaborate. "Sai hasn't had much interaction in his life, he's spent all of it in the ANBU Black Ops so he hasn't had much time to interact."

"ANBU BLACK OPS?!" Kiba shouted while everyone else looked at Sai with shock, Sai gave that creepy smile and Naruto simply shrugged at the groups reaction.

"Yes it's not a big deal really." Sai said with his fake smile. "It's just like being a normal ninja except we get our hands a little more dirty."

"ANBU's a rank only the most talented ninja reach." Hinata said quietly staring at Sai in awe, Naruto who noticed this felt a hot feeling enter his gut at Hinata's expression of awe, he was unsure why.

"Then maybe Naruto should be in ANBU then." Sai said suddenly with a smile.

"What the hell you talking about?!" Kiba asked with a disabeliveing expression. "That idiot?!"

"Well he did outsmart me and beat me in a one on one fight." Sai said with a shrug making everyone suddenly gap at Naruto making him feel a little uncomfortable. "It was really amazing. Was that good Naruto? I read giving compliments on accomplishments that other people have done can make them like you and apperciate you."

"Uhh…" Naruto said a little grateful and confused at the same time, plus he couldn't explain but the happy proud smile Hinata was giving him made his heart flutter. So at the moment he really was grateful Sai had said that.

"Thanks Sai." Naruto finally muttered.

Kiba on the other hand frowned, he couldn't believe how far the little idiot Naruto had come, he had beaten an ANBU?! That was insane. Just when Kiba thought he had caught up to him. Looks like he'd have to train even harder.

"Yo." A familiar voice called out and they turned to see Kakashi walking with Asuma and Kurenai towards them.

"Sensei!" The group choursed before walking to meet them.

"Asuma-Sensei?" Naruto asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see Shikamaru and Kurenai off." Asuma explained causing Kurenai to give a light blush. "And to wish the rest of you good luck."

"Let me guess." Shikamaru said with a knowing smirk. "Instead of doing the D rank mission with Choji and Ino you left to get out of it."

"Well that is part of it I'll admit it." Asuma said with a smirk.

"Thought so."

Kakashi gave an eye smile before shaking hands with Asuma and Kurenai gave Asuma a quick hug making him blush but return it. Then with goodbyes out of the way the two teams and Jonin left to begin their mission.

* * *

Sasuke panicked as Sakura let lose another scream, he held her in his arms as she clutched his shirt sweat soaking her skin and drenching her shirt. Sasuke having experienced the Curse Mark process himself knew just how painful it was and was trying his best to soothe her, but it wasn't working, he was rubbing her back and saying soothing things to her, and Sasuke knew this was completely unlike him.

Sasuke couldn't help it though, this girl had done so much for him and even after gaining this much power he wasn't able to protect her from Orochimaru. He felt weak and guilty, he had agreed to let her come, he was the reason she was in pain right now.

Sasuke stared up at her as her screams subsided and she began to pant wildly clutching him in pain. Sasuke slowly disentangled her from her death grip as gently as he could to grab a cold rag, he laid her on her back and placed the rag on her forehead, the second it touched her skin she began to breathe a little easier, and Sasuke sighed in relief.

Sasuke stared down at the mark on her neck, ironically enough Orochimaru had shaped it like a flower petal, close to Sakura's name. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling where he knew the world was above.

"When Naruto finds out I let this happen…" Sasuke trailed off with a frown, Naruto was very protective of Sakura and his other comrades once he found out Sasuke couldn't stop Orochimaru, well it wouldn't be pretty, Naruto would probably try to kill him, as if he could but still.

Sasuke sighed as he took Sakura's hand in his filling another swell of guilt, and for the first time in a long time, Sasuke wanted to cry.

"Don't you die on me Sakura." Sasuke whispered pleadingly. "I've lost everyone else, I can't lose you either."

Sakura however didn't respond still breathing heavily and twitching from the pain. Sasuke suddenly felt a swell of hatred and hot rage enter his belly, in a flash his Sharingan was activated and his hand enveloped in lightning, the furthest wall exploded on the Chidori's impact.

Sasuke painted staring at the very large hole in the wall as a dim flamed light entered from the collider.

Sasuke closed his eyes, he needed to calm down, throwing a fit wouldn't help Sakura. He was just so furious with himself and Orochimaru. He swore then and there when he had enough power he'd kill that Snake.

Suddenly he heard a groan and he snapped his attention back to Sakura appearing by her side seeing her green eyes open for a split second.

"S-Sasuke." Sakura croaked out and Sasuke clutched her hand making her look at him.

"I'm here Sakura." Sasuke said quietly worry evident in his tone.

Sakura nodded looking revlieved then passed out once more. Sasuke sighed in relief, it looked like the worse of the Curse process was over. Now all Sakura had to do was survive the nightmares, and from Sasuke's experience, that was the worse part.

* * *

Naruto suddenly stiffening feeling a clutch of dread fill his heart. Staring up in the sky from his sitting position next to a tree he felt another wretch of his heart. Something was wrong but he didn't know what. He could feel it though something was wrong, and his eyes glistened with worry and dread feeling worried about the two people he worried about the most Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto?" A soft familiar voice said and Naruto looked up to see Hinata looking down at him with worry.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said putting on his fake smile which he noted made Hinata frown deepen.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked looking worried.

"Nothing Hinata I feel great!" Naruto fined with a grin, he didn't want to sound crazy, after all it was just a feeling.

"You're lying." Hinata said quietly sitting next to him worry on her face. Suddenly her hand laid on top of his gently and he looked at Hinata to see her blushing but giving him an encouraging smile.

"D-Do you want to talk about it?" Hinata asked looking at him gently.

"No." Naruto said with a sigh. "Just worried about Sasuke and Sakura, it's stupid really, I'm sure the teme is keeping Sakura safe, and she's no doubt making sure he doesn't do anything to stupid."

"It's okay to worry about others Naruto." Hinata said gently. "It shows you love them and want them to be safe, it's just being human."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at her then slowly let a small smile take on his face.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said warmly making her blush.

Hinata nodded with a smile making Naruto frown thinking suddenly.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said suddenly making her look at him curiously. "You know I just realized I don't know all that much about you. So tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Oh…" Hinata said nervously. "There isn't much to know."

"Oh come on." Naruto said with a grin. "I want to know more about you."

"Okay-y." Hinata agreed then looked up at the sky. "What do you want to know?"

"Well…." Naruto frowned looking up at the sky himself then smiled suddenly. "What's your favorite food?"

"Cinnamon rolls." Hinata answered smiling at him. "My mom when I was little, would wake me up in my bed with a tray of cinnamon roles, they were always so sticky, but sweet and the way my mom would smile at me and say "Good morning my little angel.". It always made me smile."

Naruto smiled at her, that sounded really nice, once again he wished he had known what it felt like to have a gentle touch of a mother and a stern but comforting pillar that was a father. It sounded wonderful to Naruto and made him hope he'd be a good dad one day, if he lived that long.

"That's wonderful Hinata." Naruto said with a smile. "You mom sounds like she was a kind woman."

"She was." Hinata said with a sad tone. "I miss her more and more each day."

"I'm sorry you lost her Hinata." Naruto said with a sigh. "It's terrible to lose someone like that."

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata whispered. "I'm sorry you never even knew your parents I'm sure they were great people."

"Yeah that's what Old Man Third Hokage told me." Naruto said with a smile. "And Old Man Mustache, they told me my father was a fierce warrior and my mother a beautiful and strong woman."

"They do sound amazing Naruto." Hinata agreed with a smile.

At that they fell into silence staring up at the sky and Naruto felt happy sitting here with Hinata it was a nice but peaceful feeling, and he didn't want this moment to end.

Unfouratenly it did cause at that moment Kakashi called them to get moving, the break was over, Naruto stood up dusting himself off before offering Hinata a hand, she blushed but allowed him to help pull her up. The two made their way back to the group to continue on their way to their mission. Little did they all know how dangerous this mission would turn out to be.

* * *

Chapter End

Okay let me apologize for the late update and a little shorter chapter, I promise this won't happen often and I'll make up for it next chapter. But me and my friends have been stressed is all, we've had a lot going on, and also our Youtube channel thanks to Youtube's stupid new rules is going to be hard to do, because we don't have a thousand subs since we just started and not a lot of viewing time yet. It sucks, but don't worry I'll try to upload sooner.

I hope you enjoyed and if you did follow and fav, also be sure to check out Ander Arias story. It's called the "Son of the Sannin", it has a thousand favs and follows and is a good read.

Also I need a favor, me and my friends channel needs more subs, we just started two months ago and have only thirty two subscribers, so if you would please please please, go sub I'd really appreciate it. The channel is called Virus Battleground, it has a green symbol, it's a group channel and we do gaming videos of Injustice Two, we've done Telltale Batman, Undertale, and Rocket Leauge and we plan on doing Dragon Ball Fighters the day it comes out so please go sub if you would. Me and my friends have a good time doing it and it's a lot of fun. Enjoyable like writing Fanfiction.

Anyways about next chapter, we'll see the results of Sakura's curse mark and Naruto's mission. Hope you enjoyed later.


End file.
